This invention relates to a cowl assembly for construction vehicles, such as trucks, having a guard assembly secured thereon to protect an air-cooled radiator.
A conventional cowl assembly for a truck comprises a rectangular frame construction secured about its entire periphery to the main frame of the truck. The cowl assembly is thus substantially rigid and inflexible which subjects it to potential damage when forces are transmitted therethrough in response to operation of the truck over uneven terrain and the like.